The Reveal
by SassyGhost
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir are back and they're fighting akumas- as usual- but after what was supposed to be a fun weekend of kicking akuma butt, i can't say for sure if Ladybug is going to laugh or cry. This fanfiction is about the reveal of who Chat Noir and Ladybug really are. Enjoy!
1. I'm Bready, Lets go!

Marinette had just finished patrol and was now free for the weekend. She sat on her bed and watched her kwami, Tikki, eating a cookie that Marinette got her from her parent's bakery downstairs.

"What are you planning on doing for the weekend, Marinette?" The little creature asked, eating up the last of her cookie happily.

Marinette hadn't really thought of it too much. Her friend, Alya, was going to be hanging out with her boyfriend Nino, and possibly working on the Ladyblog, so Marinette didn't have anything to do.

"I don't know," Marinette sighed, "maybe I'll just go around Paris as Ladybug and say hi to Chat Noir and a few fans. I didn't really think of anything."

Tikki flew over to Marinette and hugged her cheek. "You'll think of something."

Marinette crawled under her blankets and closed her eyes, Tikki landed beside her.

"Yeah," she yawned. "I'll think of something."

And with that, she fell asleep.

Marinette woke up to her kwami tugging on her finger. "Get up Marinette!" She said with one final tug.

"I'm up, I'm up." Marinette yawned, rolling over to face her kwami. "What time is it?" She asked, struggling to keep her eyes open. Tikki looked a bit worried. "I don't know, but there's an akuma! Get up, get up!"

Marinette's eyes shot open and she jumped out of bed. "Tikki, transform me!"

She felt the warm rush starting at her toes and quickly spreading to the rest of her body as she transformed into her alter ego, Ladybug. It always felt so… Miraculous. She quickly climbed up to her balcony and, using her magic yoyo, zipped away across the city of Paris to look for the akuma.

It wasn't long before she found her partner, Chat Noir, sitting on the roof of a building. As soon as he saw her, his face lit up. "Ladybug!" He said happily, walking towards her.

"Have you seen the akuma?" She asked him. She was in such a hurry that she forgot to check the news to see where it was.

Thankfully, he nodded. "Yeah, I talked to some witnesses, it's some baker guy. Apparently someone was letting their child throw the baked goods all over a bakery," he made a sound of disapproval, "and when he politely asked them to get their child to stop, they refused and told him 'kids will be kids,' and let their child continue throwing a tantrum. It cost the bakery a lot of time and money and seemed to really upset him, thus leading to him getting akumatized."

Ladybug was impressed that he had gathered all that from witnesses AND remembered it.

"That's not good, but you still haven't told me where the akuma is." Ladybug said.

Chat snapped his fingers and said, "Oh yeah, he was last seen around the Eiffel Tower, possibly searching for the woman and child that ruined the bakery."

"Alright, lets go." Ladybug said with a yawn, turning away from him and pulling out her yoyo, preparing to zip away to the Eiffel Tower.

Moments later, they arrived at the Eiffel Tower, and sure enough there was… her dad?

An akumatized Mr. Dupain was throwing bread dough at people, which turned into bread almost instantly. Ladybug couldn't believe her eyes. She looked at his outfit, trying to find where the akuma might be hiding. She noticed he had a bowl of dough in his left hand. That must be it.

"I think it's in the bowl," She said, "Not only is he using it as a weapon, but the dough is never ending."

Chat nodded and together they ran towards the akuma.

"You shouldn't be trapping people in bread," Chat Noir said, "Otherwise, when we're done you'll be toast."

Ladybug groaned. "Lets just get this over with so I can go back to bed."

Together they fought the akuma and Ladybug purified it.

"Bye bye little butterfly." Ladybug said.

"MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" She yelled. The magic spread across the city, cleaning the bread off people

She turned away from the flashing cameras and people asking questions to face Mr. Dupain.

"Are you alright?" She asked, clearly worried. He nodded but then buried his head in his hands.

"What happened exactly?" She asked him.

He told her exactly what Chat Noir told her. "It cost the bakery so much money, it's going to take forever to repair." He said sadly. Ladybug knew it would really upset him, and she couldn't risk anything happening to her dad again.

She turned to face the news reporters and the crowd that had gathered. "Can anyone help this kind sir? Someone's child tore up his bakery and it cost him a lot of money. I'd be so grateful if you guys would donate some money to help him out a little." She said to the crowd. Everyone rushed forward to give him some money.

Despite his protests, Ladybug could tell he was thankful for it.

Chat Noir pulled Ladybug away from the crowd and the flashing cameras and they leapt away onto a nearby roof.

"Do you know that man, Ladybug?" He asked her, obviously curious.

"A little bit. I stop by the bakery every now and then to get cookies for my kwami."

"That was awfully kind of you to help him out, nevertheless, bugaboo." Chat said, flashing her a smile.

Ladybug sighed. "I couldn't just leave him to pay for all the damage that child caused, he already doesn't make too much."

Chat seemed a bit confused as to how she knew if he made much money or not, but he let it go.

Ladybug heard the beeping of her earrings. "Looks like I have to go, see you next time kitty." She zipped away, leaving him to stare at her in admiration until she was out of sight.


	2. A Dance-Off and Marinette is a Stalker

Hey guys, I'm SG (Sassy Ghost), I'd just like to say thank you guys so much for reading this. I keep getting notifications from it and I am so happy! After I saw the first few notifications I was freaking out and it's only been about ten minutes since I saw them and I couldn't help but work on the next chapter. Please tell me what you think and as always, ENJOY!

Adrien sat in his room, a disgusted look on his face. His kwami, Plagg, had been ever so slowly eating his stinky camembert cheese, occasionally pausing to say 'mmm, this is so tasty' or 'wow this smells so good!'

Plagg was taking his sweet time, despite Adrien telling Plagg to hurry up so they could go on patrol.

"Plagg hurry up or we're going to be late." Adrien said with a sigh.

The little kwami just shrugged his shoulders and slowly munched on his cheese.

"My bad, let me correct myself," Adrien said, sitting up straight. "Plagg hurry up or we're leaving before you finish your beloved cheese."

The kwami turned around to glare at the boy, then quickly finished eating his cheese.

"Plagg, transform me!" Adrien said.

He felt the warmth of his transformation cover his body. It always made him feel so safe and free. He climbed out his window using his staff. He jumped across rooftops, scanning the city with his eyes for any trouble. From what he could see, the city of Paris was as peaceful as it was beautiful.

That's when he spotted yet another beautiful thing. His Lady.

"Good evening, Chat Noir. Any akumas?" She asked him.

"No," he shook his head, "and I'm just going to guess by your voice that you haven't seen any either."

"None." She said, turning around to smile at her partner. "Although I did break up a fight between two little kids who were up past their bedtime. They were so surprised and happy to see me that I doubt they'd be in a bad enough mood to get akumatized."

Chat nodded his head. "So since we have all this free time, do you want to have a dance-off?"

Ladybug rolled her eyes, clearly not amused. Chat began to dance, his feet gracefully gliding across the roof. He spun in circles around a very annoyed Ladybug, his golden hair shining beautifully under the moonlight. Although she'd deny it, she did think Chat was kind of cute, but her heart belonged to Adrien Agreste.

"C'mon, bugaboo, you know you want to dance." He said, a smile on his adorable face.

Ladybug couldn't believe that she was actually doing it; dancing on a roof with a black cat- and enjoying herself! She could only imagine what Alya would do if she saw this. It'd be all over the ladyblog for weeks! Not to mention all the theories her fans would have, thinking that maybe Ladybug and Chat were a thing.

She couldn't deny that it was a nice thought…

Chat spun Ladybug around, her beautiful hair glowing from the moonlight. Her beautiful bluebell eyes twinkled like stars. He'd admit it any day, and then do it all over again- he loved her. Even if he would never win her heart, he'd never stop loving her. Her smile as he showed off his breakdancing skills, her laugh when he'd mess up…

God, how he wished she felt the same way. His smile faded at the thought of her loving someone else.

"What's wrong, Chat?" Ladybug asked, no longer laughing. He quickly looked up and smiled.

"It's nothing- I was just thinking, what would happen if I did some cool tricks off the Eiffel Tower?"

She laughed once more. "You can try, but be careful."

"Worried about me, bugaboo?" He teased. "I'll be fine- infact, I'll be purrr-fect."

She let out a sigh. She did love his puns but after a while they started to…

"My bad, sorry for bugging you, M'lady," He laughed.

After a few cool tricks on the Eiffel Tower, Ladybug and Chat Noir parted ways, heading back to their homes to resume their civilian lives.

Maybe not today, Chat thought to himself, landing in his room and detransforming. But some day, maybe she will love me back…

Marinette woke up at about 10:47 AM. She rushed to get dressed, her kwami waiting patiently on her bed. Today, Adrien was going to be at a photoshoot in the park, and Marinette was not about to miss it.

"Come on Tikki, we have only a few minutes till it starts!" Her kwami flew into her purse with a cookie in her tiny hands. Marinette hurried downstairs, said good morning and goodbye to her mom and dad, then ran to the park.

Adrien, looking fiiine as ever, was posing for a camera. He was wearing a light gray tank top and jeans, probably designed by his father, Gabriel Agreste.

Adrien noticed Marinette and waved, his model-like smile turning into a real, happy smile. A camera flashed and the man taking pictures of him clapped. "Perfect! Can we do that one more time, but with your arm above your head?" He said cheerfully.

His smile turned into the same one that got him so famous. A dull smile that you wouldn't realize was forced unless you took a closer look. The cameraman made a tsk noise, but took a picture anyways.

"Okay, take a quick break and we'll be back."

Adrien stood up instantly, walking over to greet Marinette. She looked like she was about to run away and hide.

"Hello, Pr-" He quickly stopped himself, an embarrassed look on his face. He almost called her princess, which is something he only does as Chat Noir.

"What?"

Marinette looked a bit confused. He couldn't have her finding out he was Chat.

"Ah, I already started to say it, I may as well finish it." He said, his perfect smile masking his embarrassment.

Then he got an idea.

"Hello, Precious," he said with a wink.

Crap, crap, crap, CRAP!

Oh geez. Adrien had messed up big time.

She jumped back with a squeal, quickly covering her mouth with her hands. All she could do to reply to him was quickly wave, then return to looking like she was about to run away.

No one but Chat Noir ever called her anything other than Mari or Marinette. She looked at him in disbelief. Especially not her crush.

This was by far the best day she had had in years. Her crush called her PRECIOUS?

"Hi." She squeaked.

"Want to hang out after this photoshoot? It is Sunday, and I have no plans for the rest of the day." Adrien asked nervously.

Oh god what if she says no

Oh no what if she says yes

What about my lady?

The thoughts swam through his head. He could've sworn he was blushing. He didn't know where he got the idea to ask her out, but it was the only way to smoothly recover from almost calling her princess.

But of course, he did like her. He just liked Ladybug a tiny bit more. He would settle for hanging out with Marinette. Now that he thought about it, Ladybug and Marinette did look a lot alike. What if they were the same person?

He took another look at her. Her face was as red as an apple, yet he could tell from her eyes how excited she was.

Nah, they can't be the same person! I'd be able to tell my if my princess was my lady! Adrien thought to himself.

"O-of course!" She answered nervously. She was stiff as a board and she looked as if all her dreams had just come true.

He thought it was quite funny, his princess was totally in love with him as Adrien, but when he was Chat Noir all she did was mock his silly puns- although she still appeared to find them funny.

Why are all the prettiest girls so confusing?

"Come on, Agreste. Break's over!"

Adrien stood up straight, taking on his usual look again. "See you later, Precious," he said, smiling at her before returning to the photoshoot.

Marinette was left to stare in shock at the boy she loved as he walked away. She still hadn't processed what had just happened, but soon enough she'd be going on a date with Adrien Agreste.


	3. Plagg, transform me

As Marinette walked home, she noticed a cop was yelling at some kid just across the street from her, claiming the kid had tried to pickpocket some poor woman, and that if the kid didn't confess they'd have some problems.

Marinette couldn't help but watch. She knew better than to interfere, she couldn't risk getting in trouble. Luckily, some lady who had apparently witnessed the whole thing stepped in.

"He's just a kid, let him go! He didn't do anything wrong." She told the cop. "How could a little kid even try to pickpocket someone? He's still got that squeaky voice! No little kid could pull something like that off."

The cop was about to answer, but then the kid kicked him and ran. Marinette was kind of glad she hadn't been the one to say something.

"Hey, get back here!" The cop yelled. He turned to the woman who had just been saying the kid did nothing wrong. "You idiot! Now that kid is going to get away, without any punishments, and who's going to get blamed? ME!"

He turned away and chased after the kid, obviously angry. The poor woman who had almost been pickpocketed was left to stare in shock at what had just happened. The other woman, the one who helped the kid escape, simply walked away.

The cops could handle this one, they didn't need Ladybug. It was just a little kid trying to pickpocket someone. No big deal.

About half an hour had passed since the incident with the cop. Marinette was kind of worried. There were so many negative emotions, there was bound to be an akuma. She started to wish she had said something, but she probably would've made it worse.

"It's okay, Marinette. There's nothing you could've said or done that would've helped them." Tikki reassured her. "Turning into Ladybug would've been pointless, there's no way that child outran the cop."

Marinette sighed and flopped onto her bed, her phone in her hand.

"I know, Tikki, but that doesn't stop me from worrying. What if someone got akumatized?" She asked.

Tikki flew over to Marinette and sat down. "You've got your phone right there, you can just check." Tikki told her, her tiny little hand gesturing to her phone.

"But I wouldn't doubt there's an akuma, that cop didn't seem to pleased by that woman's actions."

And sure enough, there was an akuma terrorizing the streets of Paris. Marinette groaned. She'd never get a break at this rate. Not to mention her date with Adrien was in an hour.

The akuma called himself The Jailer. Hawk Moth was really losing his touch when it came to naming akumas. Marinette figured since he's called The Jailer he's probably going to jail people.

It wouldn't take a genius to figure that one out.

She sighed. "Tikki, transform me!"

Adrien was just finishing up at the photoshoot when he heard the screams.

Oh come on! Another akuma? He groaned. He had a date later and he didn't want to miss it because of a stupid akuma. But of course, he wouldn't leave his lady to fight it alone. Grabbing his jacket from a nearby bench, he fled from the photoshoot, as did his photographer.

He crouched down by a tree and opened up his jacket to let Plagg out. "I suppose we have to fight the akuma then?" Plagg sighed. Adrien nodded. "Plagg, transform me!"

Ladybug and Chat were fighting side by side, yet again. They couldn't tell where the akuma was hiding, but they'd figure it out eventually. "We have to hurry this up, Chat." Ladybug said, breathing heavily. "And why's that, M'lady?" He asked.

He was a bit surprised when she said, "I have a date and I can't miss it."

"Oh, really? Me too!" He exclaimed happily. At least that meant that either way he wouldn't have a chance with his lady. But that doesn't mean he wouldn't wait for her, or that he wouldn't love her. He had feelings for both her and Marinette.

"Does this mean you'll stop calling me Bugaboo?" She asked excitedly.

Chat reached for his staff. "Not a chance, _Bugaboo_."

She groaned, but they continued to fight.

They had both used their special powers and only had a few minutes before they transformed back. "Ugh, I'll be back in a moment." Ladybug said, her earrings beeping. She zipped away to a nearby building and out of sight.

Okay so first of all, Chat can't exactly fight this akuma on his own.

Second of all, _Chat can't exactly fight this akuma on his own_. Using his staff, he leapt away to a building, only two minutes left on his ring. The akuma followed him, a cage now in its hands.

Oh geez, if he got caught in that cage… It could get bad. He landed on a roof and started running, only to have his fears become a reality. He jumped back with a girly squeal as a magical cage landed around him. This was _very not good_.

What was taking Ladybug so long?

Great, so he's stuck in a cage ( _as was half of Paris_ ,) and he's about to detransform. Thankfully, the akuma had left to go find someone else to shove into a cage.

Oh no… What if he found Ladybug or Marinette?

His transformation wore off and his kwami searched the outside of the cage, trying to find a lock. But, with the luck of a black cat, there wasn't one anywhere.

Marinette was running from The Jailer. She hadn't made it too far from where she last saw Chat before she was swooped up in its large gloved hands, unable to break free. It leapt up to a nearby building, where she saw a cage. There was a golden haired boy sitting in there with his head down.

No way… was that _Adrien_? The Jailer waved his free hand at the cage and some bars disappeared. He threw Marinette inside the cage, where she cried out in pain, and the bars reappeared before she could lift her head.

Adrien ran over to help her, a worried look on his face. "Marinette! Are you okay?" He asked.

Marinette, luckily, only had a few visible injuries, but her ankle felt horrible. She didn't want him to worry about her, but she shook her head, gasping for air as tears fell down her face. She began to stand, using the bars to pull herself up.

She immediately fell back down, a small scream escaping her lips. Her ankle felt like it was on _fire_ , and when she looked down at it, she realized why. Her ankle must've been sprained- maybe even _broken_. It was covered in red, purple and blue.

Adrien looked down at her ankle and a small gasp escaped his lips. "O-oh that's not good…"

He pulled Marinette into a hug, trying to comfort her and take her mind off the pain. Her sobs were muffled against his shoulder, and her nails dug into his back. She was sitting up straight, with the help of Adrien, but otherwise she could hardly move.

"Hey, it's going to be _okay_." He said soothingly, rubbing his thumb against the back of her head to calm her down. "Ladybug will fix this shortly, and then we can take you to the hospital."

Marinette's sobs got worse. "S-she's not coming. She got t-thrown into a cage just as she d-detransformed and there's no w-way s-she'll be able to transform anytime s-soon." She said, in between sobs.

Adrien couldn't believe his ears. That meant that Marinette must know who his lady was… But now was not the time for that. His princess was hurt and no one was coming to save them.

"B-But Chat Noir might c-come." Marinette said. It sounded like she was trying to reassure herself more than anything.

Adrien hugged Marinette tighter. "I don't think he's coming… He was thrown into a cage as his civilian self and I don't know if he's able to transform again."

Marinette's nails were sending sharp pains down his back as they dug in further. The sound of her sobbing was so horrible, he wished there was something he could do.

"I'm so sorry Marinette…" He whispered.

He gently let go of her, her head now resting on the bars of the cage.

"I hope you wont think of me differently because of what I'm about to do." He said, avoiding eye contact.

"W-What?" The look of confusion on her pale face, and worry in her beautiful bluebell eyes… There's no way she'd forgive him for this.

"Plagg," He whispered, " _Transform me_."


	4. I'm Sorry, M'lady

~(Hey guys! SG here! Sorry about that cliffhanger, but it was 4 am and I was tired. After reading some reviews from the last chapter, I couldn't help but work on chapter four. I hope you like it, and as always, ENJOY!)~

Marinette sat frozen in shock, her sobbing nearly stopped but she clearly was still in pain.

Chat Noir didn't dare look at her, afraid of what he'd see in her eyes.

 _I'm so sorry, princess_ …

Plagg hadn't recovered from the last transformation, and he was struggling to hold this one. Chat Noir had no clue how they'd be able to use cataclysm, but without Ladybug it was there best bet.

"Cataclysm!" Chat Noir yelled, his hand beginning to drip with the black magic of destruction.

He ran to the bars and touched about seven of them, opening a hole big enough for him and Marinette.

By the time he had finished using cataclysm, his whole body was shaking, and his hair was stuck to his head from all the sweat.

He turned to Marinette, eyes not meeting hers. "W-we need to go," He said, crouching down next to her.

She immediately tried to back away, her eyes wide. She still hadn't said a thing, and Chat was starting to worry. What would she think of him after this?

The moment she moved her ankle, she cried out in pain again, fresh tears now blurring her vision.

Chat let out a small gasp. She didn't want him near her? Was she too shocked to even have processed what had just happened?

"Marinette, please," He whispered, backing up slightly. "Just let me help you. After that, we don't have to see each other anymore, if you don't want to."

His ring beeped. Four minutes till his transformation wore off.

Marinette whispered something that he couldn't quite make out. He raised an eyebrow.

"T-that's not…" She began, unable to even form a full sentence.

"I-I don't want to n-never see you again…" She whispered, attempting to sit up straight again, and failing. Chat- no- Adrien rushed over to catch her as she began to fall back down. She let out a small whimper as pain shot up her leg.

"P-princess," He stuttered, sitting her upright against the bars yet again, and backing away.

"Let me help you. I know it's a lot to take in, but _please_ don't make me regret it."

Marinette was sure he wasn't just shaking because of the transformation.

She closed her eyes and nodded. "This might hurt a little, so don't be afraid to tell me if it does." He warned. Chat slowly, and carefully, picked Marinette up.

She clearly was holding herself back from screaming. Her ankle was possibly broken and it hadn't even been an hour since it happened. She was in so much shock and pain, it's a wonder how she hadn't fainted.

Chat, using his staff, carefully launched them off the building and onto the roof of another one.

There's no way they could get help at a hospital right now, everyone was in a cage.

They landed on Marinette's balcony, and Chat climbed down into her room, careful to not hit her head or ankle on anything.

Chat Noir set Marinette down on her bed, careful about her ankle.

"I wish there was something I could do for you, but the best thing now is to find Ladybug and stop the akuma. I'll be back soon." He kissed her forehead, then turned away from her quickly, and off he went.

She was left alone with her thoughts.

"Tikki!" Marinette said, reaching into her purse to pull out her kwami.

Thankfully, she was unharmed.

Marinette couldn't believe what had just happened. Maybe she was dreaming? There's no way Adrien was Chat Noir!

Yet the look on Tikki's face confirmed her fears.

This was not a dream.

Adrien is Chat Noir.

"Marinette…" Tikki said, looking at Marinette's ankle.

"We have to help Chat," Marinette said plainly. "He can't purify akumas, and he needs my help."

Tikki nodded in agreement. There were some cookies downstairs, and Marinette doubted her parents would be there. They probably were in cages, just like the rest of Paris.

Tikki flew downstairs and grabbed a couple of cookies, then returned to Marinette. She ate quickly, recovering her energy as she did so. Marinette, who appeared so calm for what had just happened, waited patiently for her kwami to finish.

"You do know transforming can only do so much for your ankle, right Marinette?" Tikki asked, finishing her cookie in one big bite.

"I don't care, all that matters is that I help Chat." Marinette replied numbly. She had been staring at her shaking hands, which were resting in her lap, for the last ten minutes.

Tikki sighed. "Well, just say the words and we'll be off."

"Tikki, transform me."

The warmth rushed through her body, yet again, pausing on her ankle. She felt the dull pain slowly start to fade as the transformation did its best to heal her. The warmth resumed, climbing up her body and transforming her into Ladybug.

Ladybug's ankle still hurt, but the pain wasn't as bad as it had been moments before. She could walk now, but she was limping.

She took out her yoyo and zipped away to some nearby buildings, off to find the akuma, and off to find Chat Noir.

Adrien was back in his bedroom, begging Plagg to finish eating his cheese.

"Hurry up, hurry up! We have to go!" He said urgently.

"Hey, kid, don't get mad at me! You're the one who forced me into a transformation when I _clearly_ didn't have the strength for it. It's going to take me a moment to recover from that."

Adrien knew that was true, but he couldn't help but rush his kwami. His lady was in danger, and his princess's ankle was injured, and he wasn't helping either of them by waiting around in his room for his kwami to eat his stupid stinky cheese.

Not to mention an akuma was on the loose and most of Paris was in a cage.

His kwami finished up his cheese, then yawned. "I suppose you're going to-"

"Plagg, transform me!" Adrien yelled.

The familiar warmth spread through his body once more as he became Chat Noir. He didn't waste a single second. As soon as he was transformed, he was out the window and jumping across nearby buildings, on his way to find his beloved lady.

Ladybug had found the akuma, but it wasn't moving. It stood in the middle of the street, staring at nothing. She had stopped a moment to catch her breath on a building near the Eiffel Tower, where she found Chat Noir.

Actually it was more like he found her. He dropped down beside her, careful not to make eye contact.

"Is something wrong, Chat?" She asked, pretending not to know what had just happened half an hour ago.

"That was by far the worst date I have ever been on," He joked halfheartedly.

"Is that all?" She asked innocently, limping over to the edge of the building.

He paused, noticing she was limping. "I believe it should be me asking _you_ if something's wrong, m'lady."

She froze.

"I'm fine." She whispered.

It felt like his eyes were burning holes into her back. He must be onto her now.

He shrugged. "If you say so…" He walked over to stand beside her, looking at her out of the corner of his eye. She was obviously holding back tears, but he didn't know why.

It wasn't her who just found out who he was, so why was she avoiding him?

"Come on, lets get this over with." She muttered.

Two cages and one cataclysm later, they found themselves stuck in yet another cage. They hadn't expected the akuma to unfreeze as soon as they got close, which resulted in them being trapped in a cage.

Chat had used his cataclysm to get them out of the first one, but their luck landed them in another one.

" _Fantastic_. This is _just_ what I wanted." Ladybug said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I'm sorry m'la-" He began, only to be interrupted. "No, _no_! Don't be sorry!" Ladybug said quickly, eyes wide. "It's not your fault- if anything it's mine. I should've been able to tell he had a cage."

Chat shook his head. "It's not your fault. There's no way you could've seen it coming."

"I guess that means I have to use my lucky charm," She said numbly.

She stepped away from him and towards the bars. "Lucky charm!"

Out of all the things she could've gotten, she got a laser pointer- the kind you use to play with cats.

"You've got to be kitten me right meow." Chat said, grinning.

"It's not for you, Chat." She looked around. The akuma had stood frozen where they had found it.

To give you an idea what they were dealing with, it was a giant police officer- atleast nine feet tall- with a metal arm. There was a little thing inside its arm that seemed to generate new cages. They always started off small, but when it grabbed them they grew full size.

Needless to say, it was super annoying to deal with.

Unlike other akumas, this one didn't even talk.

Her Ladybug vision showed her what to do with the laser pointer. She had to get The Jailer to wave his hand at the cage, which should unlock the cage. But her Ladybug vision started going wild, showing different parts of the buildings around her.

A window, a car, further down the street, a lamp post… She couldn't keep up.

Chat Noir's ring beeped, showing that he only had three minutes left.

"I don't know what it's for…" She shook her head. This was the first time something like that had happened.

She pointed it at The Jailer's eyes, which made him immediately start to move, trying to get it out of his face.

Oh! That's what it's for!

She pointed it to the window, and The Jailer went after it. She pointed it to the car, further down the street, a lamp post, and kept pointing it further and further away until The Jailer was out of sight.

Beep, beep, beep. Her earrings only had four minutes left.

"Now that he's gone, how do we get out?" Chat asked, staring at where the akuma had last been.

"I'd ask you to use your cataclysm, but that isn't exactly an option right now." Ladybug sighed, looking around them for something- anything- to help them.

There was nothing.

Chat's ring beeped. Two minutes.

Time seemed to pass quickly as Ladybug and Chat Noir tried to break the cage, but it wasn't moving. Chat Noir's ring gave one final beep. Only a few more seconds.

"Great… How many times can this happen in a day?" Chat said, staring at his ring.

Ladybug raised her eyebrow. He must be referring to the incident from earlier.

He noticed she was staring. "O-Oh, um…" He muttered, thinking of an excuse.

"It's just that I keep getting _stuck_ in cages with people just as I'm about to detransform." He said quickly.

"Oh?"

"What do you mean ' _oh_ '?"

"Did someone see your civilian self?" She asked, faking a curious face.

"W-What? _No!_ No one saw-" There was a green flash as he detransformed.

There was no way Ladybug could pretend she didn't see that.


	5. We're A Team, Chat

( ** _Hey! SG Here! I'd just like to say thank you so much to everyone for being so patient, and a special thank you to the person who JUST asked me to update this. Hearing people say they loved it and that they hope I update soon encourages me so much. And I'll be trying to get one or two chapters out daily from now on, but you must understand I have important stuff to do in real life like taking long naps, listening to music and eating all the snacks. I hope you guys like this chapter...Please tell me if I messed anything up, cause it IS 3:25 AM, and I'm really tired and I'm in a hurry to get this out for you guys. But as always, ENJOY!)_**

Where Chat Noir had been _moments_ ago, stood a now speechless Adrien Agreste. He stared at Ladybug in shock at what had just happened. His lady had told him over and over they must never know each others identities, yet here they were.

"I-I'm _so_ sorry," He whispered, eyes wide. He looked like he was about to cry. The look of concern on Ladybug's face was replaced by a smile and she began to… laugh?

"Why are you laughing?" He demanded. "Is there something you're not telling me? _Why are you laughing?_ " He repeated, his voice wavering.

"I'm sorry, I just think it's quite a coincidence that you were just saying no one saw you detransform, just as you detransformed!" She said, now covering her mouth to try to stop the laughs from escaping her lips.

She couldn't tell him the reason she wasn't shocked was because she was there earlier; she needed to think of something to get her out of this mess.

"B-but Ladybug," Adrien said, sitting down and putting his head in his hands. "No one is supposed to know our identities, you said so yourself!"

Ladybug got an idea.

"It's fine, I already knew. I was on a nearby rooftop in my civilian form, in a cage, and I saw _everything_ ," She said. "I got over my shock a long time ago, but I didn't want to tell you just yet."

It must have been very convincing, because Adrien slowly started to lift his head up.

"Were you…" He began. "A-Are you mad? Disappointed it was me?" He asked, lowering his shaking hands to his sides.

Ladybug's earrings beeped. Three minutes.

" _NO!_ " She yelled suddenly. She paused for a moment, looking embarrassed. "I-I mean, no, I'm not disappointed; in fact, I'm _glad_ it was you." She crouched down in front of him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"We're a _team_ , Chat. She whispered. " _Nothing_ is going to change that."

He couldn't help but pull her into a hug. She tensed, but quickly relaxed and returned the hug.

Beep Beep. Two minutes.

Adrien pulled away quickly, eyes wide. "W-we have to get you out of here before you detransform!"

Ladybug nodded, looking around for anything that could help them. From what she could see, there was nothing.

They sat in silence for what felt like forever, Adrien not daring to look at Ladybug as her earrings gave one final beep and she detransformed.

"Tikki," She said, "is it possible I could transform again? I know you need to eat, but that's not an option right now."

Another voice spoke up- probably Tikki. "Yes, but it'll be difficult to hold the transformation, much less use your lucky charm. Maybe after I've rested we can give it a shot."

That reminded Adrien of his own kwami, who he hadn't seen since he first transformed. He started to gently pat his pockets to feel for the creature. He wasn't there.

"Uh, Ladybug? I don't mean to bother you, but where's Plagg? I completely forgot about him after detransforming." Adrien said, eyes still closed tightly.

"Who-?" She stopped. Adrien heard footsteps.

"Shhh, don't tell him I'm here!" He heard someone whisper.

" _Plagg_!" Tikki yelled happily.

No- not someone- that was Plagg.

"I can hear you, Plagg." Adrien said, holding out his hand. He felt his kwami land in it, muttering something about how boring Adrien was. He felt something fly by his hand.

"It's been so long since I last s _aw_ you, Plagg!" Tikki said.

"Can we go somewhere more _private_ to talk?" Plagg asked Tikki desperately.

She squealed in delight. "Of course!" And with that, Adrien felt his kwami leave his hand and fly away, leaving him and his lady alone together.

"Where are you?" Adrien asked quietly.

"Over here." He heard Ladybug say from opposite side of the cage.

Adrien crawled over to her, feeling his way across the cage, and sat beside her. He felt a cold hand slide into his, squeezing it tightly. He heard the two kwami's whispering, only just too far away for him to understand. He could get used to this.

"Are you ready to go, Tikki?" Ladybug asked, slipping her cold fingers from Adrien's.

The kwami's whispers stopped. "Yeah," Tikki said, obviously not wanting to have to leave Plagg.

"Tikki, spots on!" She yelled. The warmth spread across her body, once again pausing for a moment over her injured ankle. She sighed, "It's good to be back."

"You can open your eyes now, kitty." Ladybug said.

He opened his eyes only to be greeted by the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen. God, she was _beautiful_.

"Lucky charm!" Ladybug yelled. It was a giant pair of scissors, which you could tell just from looking at it that it was sharp. Ladybug cut open the cage and off they went, running down the street in the opposite direction of The Jailer.

Plagg, who was resting in Adrien's pocket, kept complaining that he wanted cheese.

"I know you do, Plagg," Adrien said, breathing heavily, "but it's going to have to wait till we get home."

Plagg groaned, but thankfully stopped complaining. Ladybug had stopped running just outside of the Dupain-Cheng bakery.

"If you want I can take you back," She said hesitantly.

Adrien shook his head, backing up awkwardly. "Uh, that wont be necessa-" He was cut off by Ladybug picking him up. Her face was as red as her suit. She pulled out her yoyo and started to zip across the city of Paris, careful not to drop Adrien.

After a minute or two, they arrived at Adrien's mansion, where Ladybug set him down. She was quick to try to leave, but not before Adrien grabbed her arm.

"We have to talk about this later." He said, letting go of her and turning to go back to the mansion.

Neither he nor Ladybug had even processed what had happened that day. Everything was just a blur, but the moment Adrien sat down on his bed, waiting for Plagg to finish his cheese, he realized what had happened.

" _Oh my God_."

Plagg looked up, a curious look on his face.

"They both know I'm Chat Noir…" He whispered. He looked down at his cold, shaking hands.

"And? _I_ know who Ladybug is." Plagg said smugly.

"What? How-" Adrien began, but stopped himself when he remembered Plagg was there when she detransformed. " _Oh_."

"I could tell you, if you want," Plagg said, taking a big bite of his beloved camembert.

Adrien jumped, shocked at what his kwami had said. "No! I respect her wishes to keep it secret."

"Oh, _really_? Is that why she knows you're Chat Noir?" Plagg teased.

"We both know that wasn't my fault," Adrien said, clearly frustrated.

Plagg took another big bite of his cheese. "You _sure_ you don't want to know who your _precious_ Ladybug is?" He asked.

"I'm sure. Don't dare tell me. I don't want to know." Adrien said.

"It's Mari-"

"TRANSFORM ME!"

 ** _(SG here! Haha, you like my cliffhanger? Aww, you know you do. It just makes waiting for the next chapter so much more exciting, especially when you realize that Chat is going to be thinking about what Plagg said and- oh wait, sorry, not supposed to say that type stuff! Goodbye for now!)_**


	6. Marinette, are you

Ladybug had detransformed just down the street from Adrien's mansion, but she never stopped running. She passed a few sleeping people in cages, careful not to wake them. All of Paris was so quiet and peaceful.

She finally arrived at the Dupain-Cheng bakery, once more, but this time she ran inside.

" _Mama_? _Papa_?" She called, searching every room for her parents.

The whole bakery was empty, and so was their home just above it. She stopped in her room.

When she realized her parents must be in cages too, she fell to her knees and began to cry. Her kwami tried to comfort her, but it hardly helped. "They'll be okay, Marinette. When Chat Noir is back we can go find them, and stop the akuma."

That only made her cry more. "But Chat Noir is Adrien," She whispered. "I'm _scared_ , Tikki."

She already knew that after this akuma, Adrien would want to talk about it, but Marinette didn't want to. She wasn't ready for this, and she was scared.

"But isn't that a good thing? You like Adrien, and Chat is your partner," Tikki said, trying to calm her down quickly so they could get back out there and fight.

"That's just it, Tikki! It _is_ good." Marinette cried.

"I don't understand, what's the problem then?" She asked, obviously confused.

Marinette stood up, using the wall to balance herself. She wiped the tears off her face and took a shaky breath. "I'm just so confused, Tikki. I feel like…" She paused for a moment, thinking of a good way to explain her feelings. "I feel like I'm falling, and no one is there to catch me. I feel like I can't breathe, yet I'm breathing. I feel like I can't walk..." She took an unstable step forward, leaning her head against her bedroom wall. " _But I'm walking_."

"I think I understand now," Tikki said, putting her tiny hand on Marinette's shoulder, "But we'll get through this. We'll talk to him about it and we'll tell him how you feel. Everything will be fine."

Marinette turned her head to look at her kwami. "I hope you're right."

' _Mari?' Who do I know that has 'Mari' in their name? Mario?_ The thought made Chat Noir chuckle. Sometimes, he made himself laugh. Waiting for Ladybug was far too boring for this cat, so he took off down the street, his feet taking him to the Dupain-Cheng bakery.

He used his staff to launch himself up to Marinette's balcony, and he quietly crawled inside. He immediately heard her voice.

"Are you ready to go?" Her sweet voice asked.

"Almost, just give me a minute or two." He heard another, familiar voice say.

Chat couldn't remember where he'd heard that voice before. After a moment, he shrugged and jumped down to greet Marinette.

She instantly screeched and turned her body to hide a little red and black thing. Is she a LB fan?

Chat hadn't thought this through. "So, uh," He said awkwardly. She didn't move, but she kept her eyes on him. "S-so yeah, I'm just going to go now…" He turned around and started to climb back to the door that lead to the balcony.

He had almost made it outside when Marinette called out, "Wait!" He turned his head to look at her. She was a bit closer now, and he could see that she had been crying. "I-I need to talk to you." She said, her voice just barely a whisper.

He took a shaky breath, and hopped back down. She backed up instantly, back to where she was when he first entered the room. He noticed a picture of his civilian self hung up on the wall, and he began to blush. Thankfully, she didn't notice.

"So you're…" She began, "Well, you're _you_."

He wanted to run so badly, but his feet wouldn't move. "Yeah." He said.

"You can sit, if you want." She said, gesturing to a chair. Chat shook his head.

"No, I don't believe I can," He said, backing up a little. "I-I have to go help Ladybug with the akuma, I just stopped by to see if you were doing okay because of your ankle." He hadn't even realized what he was saying until after he had said it. Her ankle? He suddenly remembered that her ankle had been nearly broken just a few hours ago. He looked down to her feet. She had hidden her injured ankle behind the other one.

"Oh! Yeah, I'm fine now, t-thank you!" She said quickly. That made Chat very curious.

"Are you sure? You didn't seem fine just a few hours ago."

"Yeah! A-and shouldn't you be helping Ladybug right about now?" She was very nervous about something, Chat knew that for sure.

"Well, off you go! She's probably waiting for you."

Hadn't Ladybug been limping earlier?

"Marinette?" He asked.

"Yes?"

"What's going on?"

"Nothing! I'm fine, really, it's just that Ladybug must be waiting for you." She said, the fear in eyes betraying her strong voice.

Chat took a deep breath. "Alright, but I need to have a talk with you after the akuma is defeated."

He turned around and climbed back out and onto the balcony, leaving Marinette to stare at where he had been moments before.

And now, just like her, he was alone with his thoughts.

"TIKKI!" Marinette screeched as soon as Chat had left.

"I think he's onto us. Hurry up with those cookies and lets go!"

Tikki quickly ate her cookies and Marinette transformed, climbing out of the bedroom and using her yoyo to take her to the Eiffel Tower.

She found Chat Noir there, and as soon as he heard her he turned around.

"We need to talk-" He started, only to be shushed by Ladybug. "No, we need to find this akuma and defeat it. I don't have time for this. I _need_ to find my parents."

He was surprised at the aggression in her voice, but he could understand her wanting to find her parents.

After about twenty minutes of searching, they found the akuma frozen in the middle of a street, surrounded by a few cages, which were full of sleeping people. Why was everyone in a cage asleep?

Ladybug pushed that thought out of her head. "I think the akuma is in his police badge." She said, pulling out her yoyo and preparing to fight the akuma. Chat Noir grabbed her wrist, making her flinch. "Wait! Do you remember what happened the last time we tried to just run at it and fight?"

She paused for a moment, then nodded. "I could try my lucky charm." She said quietly.

Chat looked down for a moment. "Okay, just tell me what to do if you need help."

"Alright."

'I'm worthless until you tell me what you need me to do, anyways." He whispered.

"What? I couldn't hear you."

"Nothing, just lead the way."

She nodded again. "Lucky charm!"

It was duct tape. "Eh, this _might_ be useful…" She said, looking around. Her ladybug vision showed her The Jailer's arm, just where the cages were generated. "Distract him for me." She told Chat. She began to run towards The Jailer, who instantly began to move, grabbing a cage from his arm.

Chat ran to the right side of it, grabbing its attention. It threw a cage at him, which he swiftly dodged.

Ladybug ran up behind it, then jumped onto its arm. It reached for a cage, but it didn't know how to throw it onto Ladybug, who was now wrapping duct tape around its arm, covering the thing that generated cages.

"Chat, grab his badge!" Ladybug yelled, diving off of The Jailer's arm just as he tried to grab her.

He threw his final cage at Ladybug, who dodged it. Chat used his staff to launch him up to The Jailer, and he grabbed the badge.

He threw it on the ground in front of Ladybug, where it shattered and an akuma was released. The Jailer grabbed Chat, squeezing him tightly in his hands. "Ladybug, the akuma! Quickly!"

She quickly captured the akuma, and purified it.

"Bye bye little butterfly." She said, freeing it. She ran to grab the empty roll of duct tape.

"Miraculous ladybug!" She threw it up in the air and the beautiful magic spread across the city of Paris. All the cages disappeared and everyone inside them woke up looking extremely confused. The Jailer turned back into the police officer he had been just hours before, and Chat was set down gently beside him.

Everyone was cheering when they realized they had been saved by their favorite superhero, but before the news reporters could arrive, Ladybug was gone.

Chat Noir had searched everywhere, but he couldn't find Ladybug. He found himself, yet again, walking to the Dupain-Cheng bakery. This time, though, he went through the front door instead of climbing in through Marinette's balcony. He was greeted by Mrs. Cheng, who was wearing her usual clothes and an apron.

"Chat Noir!" She said excitedly. It wasn't every day one of Paris's superheroes came to say hi. "How can we help you? Would you like some freshly baked muffins?"

"Uh, no. Is Marinette home?" He asked politely. She seemed a bit shocked that the superhero would want to see her daughter, and even more shocked he even knew her name.

"Of course! She's upstairs in her room." She said, a warm smile now on her face. "Although, I'd suggest knocking. She's been really jumpy lately, and just a few minutes ago my husband went in there to bring her cookies and she threw a book at him."

Chat nodded, and made his way to Marinette's room. He knocked on the trapdoor that lead up into her room, and she opened it almost immediately.

Marinette jumped back in surprise when she realized it was Chat. "W-What are you doing here?" She demanded.

"Like I said, we need to talk." He said, climbing into her room and closing the trapdoor.

She relaxed a little bit. "What about?"

"First of all," He said, "How is your ankle?"

She quickly hid her ankle behind her other leg. "W-what do you mean?" She asked innocently.

"It was nearly broken just a few hours ago. Are you okay?"

"U-uh, yeah! I told you earlier, I'm fine. It was just a- uh- a minor sprain, It feels way better now." She stuttered. "T-Thanks for stopping by to check up on me though."

Chat thought about what Plagg had said earlier.

 _'It's Mari-'_

 _Both of them have an injured ankle._

 _Both of them knew he was Chat Noir._

 _Both of them were avoiding him._

 _Marinette's ankle seemed to heal within hours, not even a single bruise left._

 _Ladybug's suit heals her._

 _Marinette was hiding something black and red behind her the last time he visited her._

 _She had been speaking to a familiar voice, but seemed to be alone._

He remembered where he had heard that voice.

 _When Ladybug detransformed and talked to her kwami, it sounded just like when Marinette was talking to someone when Chat went to visit her._

The thoughts flooded his mind and he realized what that meant.

"Marinette?" He asked nervously.

"Yeah?"

"... _Are you Ladybug_?"


	7. Surprise!

_**(Hello! SG here! Hope you liked that cliff hanger and the awfully long wait for this chapter! There's a cute little surprise in the middle of it that I think you'll enjoy. it's nothing rated M or anything, just some cute stuff. Trust me on this one. Also, I'm sorry if it's a bit too cute or awkward. *Turns my volume up all the way* I got big plans for this next chapter though, and you guys are going to love it- I hope. *wink wink*)**_

Marinette froze, her eyes wide.

" _No?_ " Her voice was a bit squeaky. She quickly covered her mouth.

Chat Noir rolled his eyes, trying to make it a bit less awkward. "Marinette." He grabbed her wrists to pull her hands away from her mouth. When she flinched, Chat let go immediately.

He was now close enough to tell she was about to cry.

"Please don't lie to me." Chat whispered, slowly backing away from Marinette. He turned around and headed for the balcony. He knew if he was dramatic enough, she'd stop him.

He had only just made it to the edge of the balcony when he heard her voice. "Chat!"

He turned around and saw Marinette, who was clearly shaking, and there were tears going down her face. She looked like she was going to fall over.

"P-please don't leave me…" Her voice barely a whisper.

Chat hopped down. "I-I wont."

Her knees gave in and she began to fall. Chat caught her and slowly brought her to the ground, where she held onto him like her life depended on it. She cried onto his shoulder for what felt like forever. Chat could only rub her back, trying to comfort her.

 _She_ is Ladybug?

She _is Ladybug_ …

 _She's my Ladybug_.

"I wish you knew how _sorry_ I am," She said, her sobbing now quiet.

"What for? You've done _nothing_ wrong!" Chat said, pulling away from her to look into her beautiful bluebell eyes, which were full of tears.

"For being… me." She said, looking away. "For being Ladybug. For all the things I've done… I'm _sorry_."

She put her head down in shame. Chat couldn't believe his ears. Did she not like being his lady?

Chat put his hand on her chin and brought her head up to look at him. "Never be ashamed of who you are, you hear me?" He said, gently. "Because no matter who or what you are, I will always…"

He paused and cleared his throat, giving her enough time to realize where he was going with that.

"I will always love you. With or without the mask."

She froze, her beautiful eyes never leaving his as they filled back up with tears.

Before she knew what she was doing, Marinette had reached up to touch his face. He slowly moved his hand from her chin, back behind her head. "Could you—" She stopped.

"Yes?" He asked, his gentle voice extremely quiet, as if talking any louder would shatter her.

"Could you say that again?" She closed her eyes, waiting for a reply.

"I love you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

She leaned forward, stopping inches from his lips. "I love you, Chat Noir."

She felt his soft lips gently pressing against her own, carefully, gently. It lasted for what seemed forever but it was over too soon. They both pulled away to look into each others eyes.

"I do believe," He began, giving her that handsome smile she loved so much. "That we were supposed to be going on a date? I know we kind of missed the time we had originally set for it, but it's never too late, if you still want to."

Marinette had totally forgotten Adrien had accidentally asked her on a date, not too long ago. She began to laugh, making Chats heart beat faster. "Of course, kitty." She rested her head on his shoulder, sending chills down his back.

"Any place in mind?" He asked. "I could take you anywhere in the world."

"Anywhere, as long as you're there." He couldn't help but smile.

They later found themselves curled up on her bed watching a movie, occasionally pointing at a character and saying 'that's you' or 'that's me' or sometimes even 'that's us' which always ended in giggling. Chat had detransformed long ago, and now both his and Marinette's kwami's were sitting on her desk, talking about recent akuma's or whatever it is that kwami's talk about.

The sun had begun to go down and it was getting late. Adrien tried to move Marinette, who had fallen asleep, off of his chest, careful not to wake her.

He tiptoed to where Plagg and Tikki were. "Plagg, come on before she wakes up." Adrien whispered. His kwami groaned, but obeyed, waving goodbye to his friend. "Transform me."

Chat had nearly made it outside when he heard Marinette.

"You're leaving?" She asked, her sad voice begging him to stay.

"Yeah, it's getting kind of late and you need your beauty sleep." Chat answered. Marinette looked down at her hands. "Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Of course, princess."

She nodded. "Goodnight then, kitty."

Marinette lay in her bed, thinking about the events of the day. The model Adrien Agreste, her crush, was the superhero Chat Noir. She didn't know how she hadn't noticed before. They both had green eyes, blonde hair, a adorable smile… The list could go on and on.

Marinette stood up, walking over to her desk. She was about to sit down when all of a sudden she felt a sharp pain from her ankle. She quickly covered her mouth to muffle her scream. She looked down at her ankle. It was covered in bruises again, and now it was bent a little weird.

"TIKKI!" Marinette screeched, falling over.

Her kwami rushed to her. She was about to ask what was wrong, but then she looked at Marinette's ankle. It was worse than before, to say the least.

"Oh… oh this is not good…" Tikki whispered, covering her mouth. "You need to transform now. I'll be able to heal your ankle, but by the looks of it, it's going to take _a lot_ more than just the suit to heal it."

Marinette nodded, still covering her mouth. "T-Tikki, transform me."

Adrien stared at his ceiling in the dark. He wanted to do something special for his lady but he didn't know what. He had asked Plagg, but all he said was to give her cheese.

He decided to take her shopping. He knew of a few awesome stores all over Paris where Marinette could get new clothes. Maybe he could even take her out for lunch? God, there was just too much he wanted to do for her. He even paid to have a beautiful sapphire necklace made for her, which came in a box that was black on the outside and royal blue on the inside.

He had gotten permission from his father just a few hours ago, which was not easy. He would have to go to a ton of photoshoots to make up for this, but it would be worth it.

But after a minute he realized what could go wrong. What if Marinette didn't want to go shopping? What if she didn't want lunch? What if she didn't like the necklace? What if she just couldn't accept all the gifts?

The thought of her not liking it scared him. What if he just took her to lunch and gave her the necklace? He decided it'd be best to call her, just to make sure.

Ring… Ring…

She answered the call. "Hello?" Adrien didn't know why, but her voice was a bit off. It sounded like she was in pain.

"Hi. I- uh, I just wanted to know if you'd like to get lunch with me sometime?" He could hear something on the other end, but he didn't know what it was.

"Yeah, sure." The way she said sure worried him. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Of cour-" He heard a muffled cry and heard something fall over.

"What was that?" Adrien demanded. The call dropped.

"Plagg, transform me!" Adrien yelled.

Chat Noir ran and jumped across rooftops, making his way to the Dupain-Cheng bakery. It had only been a few minutes before he was jumping onto Marinette's balcony, then climbing inside to her room.

He found Ladybug on the floor, curled up in a ball. She wasn't moving, but she was awake.

"Ladybug?" Chat walked over to her, sitting down just a few feet away.

"What?" She said through her teeth. Now that Chat was closer, he could see she had unshed tears in her eyes.

"What happened?"

"I fell over."

"Yeah, I can see that, but why?"

She rolled her eyes. "I lost my balance."

Chat sighed. She was a terrible liar. "Why are you transformed then?" Ladybug didn't respond, instead she closed her eyes. She seemed to be trying to ignore Chat's question.

"Ladybug." He said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Can you please tell me what's wrong? I want to help you but I can't if you wont let me."

Super dramatic Chat Noir mode activated.

He put his head down extremely dramatically, letting out a very long sigh. Ladybug opened her eyes. "I guess if you wont let me help you, I'll just have to go home and be sad with no food or anyone to talk to."

He turned away and slowly walked to the door leading to her balcony.

"You stupid cat." He heard her whisper. He turned around, raising an eyebrow. She was sitting up now. "My ankle. Tikki doesn't know why, but her healing powers were reversed, causing it to go back to…" She closed her eyes. "Broken? I think? I don't really know. All I know is that it hurts really _really_ badly."

Chat turned around and hopped back down next to Ladybug. She detransformed, her kwami falling onto her lap.

He looked down at her ankle, which was worse than it was the first time he saw it. "Do you want me to take you to the-"

" _NO!_ " She said, a bit louder than she meant to. "I mean, no." She sighed. "The suit will heal it. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" He asked, still worried for her.

She nodded. "Of course." He could tell she was lying.

"Can I stay over, just to make sure you're okay?" He asked innocently.

She turned as red as the marks on her ankle. " _Chat!_ " She squeaked, covering her face. "I don't think you understand how bad of an idea that is."

"I don't get it. Why's that a bad idea? I just want to make sure you're okay."

She looked at him through the cracks in her fingers. "Are you serious?"

"Yes…?"

She laughed. "Chat, we're teenagers. You're a boy, I'm a girl. My parents would _kill_ me."

Chat realized what she was trying to say and turned as red as she had been moments before. " _Oh._ I am such an _idiot_." He laughed. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright." She smiled, avoiding eye contact.

"I should probably head back, I'll see you tomorrow." He stopped for a moment. He had almost forgotten. "Oh yeah, I've got a surprise for you. It'll be here in about two weeks." He said, helping her back to her bed so she wouldn't have to use her injured ankle.

"A surprise?" She asked, yawning.

"Yeah, you're going to love it- I hope." He said, winking. He crawled out onto the balcony, and off he went, jumping across the beautiful city of Paris until he reached his home.


	8. A Dream of Paris

**(Hi guys, SG here. Sorry about the long wait... it was exactly a month! I felt so bad. Someone had asked me to update this just the other day, so here it is. it's a short chapter of Marinette's dream. I'll be working on another super long chapter for a day or two. Please tell me what you think of this one, and if you have any suggestions for the next chapter, let me know.The next chapter is going to be about when Marinette wakes up, and how she feels about her dream. It's also going to have the suprise Adrien mentioned from the previous chapter. As always, ENJOY!)**

Marinette had fallen asleep instantly, and she found herself dreaming of a calm morning in Paris. She was standing on the Eiffel Tower, looking over the beautiful city.

"Hello, m'lady." She heard someone land behind her. She recognized the voice, but didn't know who it belonged to. She turned around to greet them, but to her confusion, she saw no one. She heard thunder crackle in the distance, then quickly turned back to the city. She could see storm clouds in the distance, moving quickly to cover the city in its darkness.

"It's going to rain. We should go take shelter somewhere." She heard the voice say again. She turned around once more, and still saw no one. She knew that voice like she knew her own, but she couldn't seem to remember whom it belonged to.

She reached her hand out, offering it to the person speaking. She felt a cold hand take hers, and a black leather glove slowly appeared, then an arm, then the whole suit, slowly revealing a boy wearing a mask.

His face was blurry, but she recognized him now. It was her partner, Chat Noir. He smiled at her, then turned away and began to walk. He lead her to the edge of the Eiffel Tower, slowly climbing to stand on the rail. Marinette hesitated, but soon climbed up to stand beside him.

They stood hand in hand on the rail for what seemed like forever, staring at the dark clouds as they rolled over the city. Chat Noir turned to her, his smile now gone. "Are you alright, Marinette?" He asked, a look of concern crossing his usually happy face.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" She said, turning on the rail to face him. He looked down towards her ankle, and the look of concern was replaced with horror. "Y-your ankle!" He exclaimed.

Marinette looked down only to see a chain slowly wrapping around it. There was a bruise where she had been injured, but she couldn't feel it; all she felt was the cold metal.

She screamed as it began to pull her downwards, easily removing her feet from their place on the railing. Chat Noir tried to grab her, but it was as if a wall was blocking him from her. She held on tight to the rails, her fingers slipping as the chain pulled harder.

Chat was becoming blurry, but Marinette could still hear his screams.

She looked down towards the ground about 900 feet below her. She couldn't hold on much longer, and her fingers slowly slipped off the rail, one by one. She felt herself falling, the air wrapping around her like a blanket.

She suddenly felt the familiar warmth of her transforming into Ladybug, quickly washing away the cold air as she fell.

The scene changed, showing her landing safely on the ground in front of a crowd. Her best friend Alya was in the front holding her phone, probably live on the Ladyblog. Her mouth opened in shock as she saw her best friend become Paris's superhero, Ladybug.

Behind Alya stood news reporters and classmates. Beside her stood Marinette's mom and dad, and beside them stood… _Adrien?_

His arms were crossed and he had a disgusted look on his face. The look of shock on everyone else's face quickly changed to anger, disgust, and disappointment.

" _You?_ Of all people?" Adrien said angrily. "I was hoping you'd be someone better."

"Yeah!" Alya agreed. It wasn't long before the crowd joined in, booing and insulting her.

"You're going no where in life!"

"Can't believe we all praised and trusted you!"

"You're just some clumsy wannabe!"

"I bet Chat Noir only pretends to like her because everyone else liked her!"

Marinette fell to the ground sobbing, ignoring the sky as it darkened. Rain began to pour down and the crowd left. A light fog had settled over the streets of Paris, giving it a scary look. Marinette finally looked up, long after the crowd was gone, and she saw Chat Noir. He was barely visible through the fog, but she could make out his face.

"Chat…" She whispered. "Help me… please."

Chat didn't move, he just stared at her as if she was a criminal.

"Chat!" She cried out, throwing herself back down to the cold wet ground below her. She felt something cold and hard wrapping around her wrists, and when she looked up she saw chains. Chat continued to watch her, careful not to move a muscle.

She tugged at the chains but they wouldn't come off. "Chat, _please!_ " She begged.

It rained heavily and thunder could be heard in the distance, and Marinette was soaking wet, but she didn't care.

When she looked up, Chat Noir was much closer than before. She could see his gloved hands now, one of them dripping with the black magic of destruction. It reminded her of water, but it was cold and dark.

"Anything for my lady." He said, his voice echoing through the streets of Paris. He reached forward, but not towards the chains. He was reaching for her. His hand stopped inches from her heart.

"Goodbye, Ladybug."


End file.
